The Rebirth of Sin
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: Auron had chosen to spend his last hour with his beloved Seymour, before travelling to Jecht's Zanarkand to watch over Tidus.


"Ah, the sight is beautiful, is it not?" A soft tone of voice barely whispered by the half-Guado himself as he casted a gaze at the ocean overflowing with sparkling stars, gleaming within the early nightfall, whilst his icy indigo hues observed the gentle sunset, gradually breaking for dusk, pyreflies started to soar over the Moonlilies, gathering on the surface ready for the hours of darkness, to glow vividly.

The guardian in crimson merely performed a slight nod, "Yes, it is." Auron spoke in a dry tone, as he gently swathed his muscular arm round the half-Guado's love handles and pulled him towards the warmth of his own body, against his deep crimson haori, which encouraged Seymour to rest his head against Auron's armoured shoulder.

"It has been peaceful, since Sin was destroyed," Seymour uttered in a soft tone, heaving a short and gentle sigh afterwards, "It has been a thrill for the people."

"Yes, it has." Auron stated dryly, "But the cycle will go on." The guardian in crimson had changed rather slightly in appearance, after his revival of his first death, he appeared to have a scar stretching from his forehead and leading towards the beneath of his cheek, covering his right-eye, which now remained closed.

A cold-filled smirk curled upon the half-Guado's rose-pink rims at Auron's statement, nevertheless, he had continued to act sympathetic for the children of Spira. "Ah, what a pity..." Seymour had uttered in a soft tone as a mere chuckle escaped from within his throat, rather quietly.

On the first day they greeted each other, Seymour only appeared to be eighteen-years-old, and a guiltless teenager, whilst Auron only appeared to be a few years older. They met at Guadosalam, when Lord Braska needed to rest at the inn along with his two guardians, their trip had been draining, defeating fiends for valuable items and praying at the fayth to obtain a potent aeon, it only happened ten years ago.

They merely casted a glimpse at one another when Lord Jyscal had introduced his one and only son to the summoner and his guardians, and Seymour had decided to spend the night-time at the bedroom that Auron was resting in, since the young Guado had merely taken an interest in the guardian in crimson.

This day, taking the sight of the Moonflow, Auron had chosen to spend his last hour with his beloved Seymour, since Jecht had requested Auron to take care of his son in Zanarkand, the legendary guardian could not, he had caught his death that day, when Lord Braska and Sir Jecht had taken their lives for the people of Spira, to make them feel rather blissful. Auron could not accept it; he could not accept such a false wish.

"I haven't got much time left," The guardian in crimson had stated, as he heaved a short sigh at his declaration, "I must leave." He shot a glance at the calm twilight, observing the scarlet and violet horizon drifting into ashes, whilst the heavens had gradually casted a shadow.

A silent pant had escaped from the half-Guado's throat as his rose-pink rims had formed into a small scowl, whilst he observed the Moonlilies dazzle and twinkle like holy. The sound of Auron's words had somewhat upset him from within; Seymour had been delighted to meet Auron once more, only to find he is leaving yet again, he had only paid a visit to say goodbye, and this moment in time he may not even have a chance.

"Are you planning to leave me?" Seymour softly uttered as he had somewhat rose his tone of voice, whilst slight irritation gradually crammed his heart like the wind, and Auron could strangely feel it, he could feel the sudden fury within the half-Guado's chest. "Will you come back?"

"Yes," Auron had responded in a dry tone whilst he turned his head to face the half-Guado, placing a soft peck onto Seymour's temple, "I promise." Although his facade had become emotionless and not even a lungful of air could be heard, the guardian had meant it, truly.

Seymour only gave a slight nod at Auron's response, even though he did not want Auron to flee without him, even if it was a request from Jecht, Seymour still had the desire for Auron to stay with him, and only him. The guardian in crimson placed a soft kiss onto Seymour's lips, rather passionately, and tasting the delight of the half-Guado once more.

He was only thrilled about his love retreating, but he happened to be fleeing once more, on another trip, as a legendary guardian this time, as well as Tidus' caretaker. The promise which Auron kept appeared to mean a lot to him, and he could remember glimpses of the Farplane, Auron had never accepted death, nor was he sent, but he had managed to revive.

"I must go." Auron stated wryly as he grazed one more peck onto the half-Guado's temple, delicately, whilst he slipped his muscular arm away from Seymour's waist, since he started to rise onto both of his feet, gradually, beginning to start his journey anew.

A sudden tow could be felt as Seymour's jagged fingernails strongly gripped onto the lower material of Auron's crimson haori; he could not accept this doom, "Auron..." He spoke in a soft tone as he made an attempt to hold back a flow of tears, casting an anxious glance at the former warrior monk, at the vibrant amber hue.

"I will return," Auron stated in a dry tone once more, as he gently seized onto Seymour's slender wrist, drawing it further away from his haori delicately. No matter how long the trip would take, Auron would always return, he appeared to be wise enough to keep a certain promise, and he would full-fill it, even if time would travel for a year or more. "...Make no mistake, Seymour."

Averting his anxious gawk from the guardian in crimson and onto the stone ground, nearby the ocean which sparkled; the half-Guado released a gentle sigh from within his throat as his rose-pink lips curled into a bitter smile, "Very well, then." Seymour spoke in a soft tone, and casted another gaze at the guardian in crimson, "I will wait."

"Keep those words, and don't come searching for me." The guardian in crimson remarked in a dry tone, he knew inside out that Seymour appeared to be rather bitter, but also fairly close, like a cat and a mouse.

Presenting a slight smirk at Seymour, he turned his back to the half-Guado and began to walk further away from him, and along the pathway of the Moonflow, those lofty trees which enclosed him, the vibrant green leaves continued to plummet onto the land, taking their turn to fall, Auron started to find a way to the Zanarkand where Jecht had hailed from, which happened to be one thousand years into the past, but Auron did not know very much about it, yet.

Shooting a mere glance over his armoured shoulder, he had noticed Seymour glancing at him in return, had he been watching this entire time? The thought of Lord Braska as well as Sir Jecht had somewhat pained the former warrior monk from within, he had watched them both breathe their last, due to a tradition of the Final Summoning, he was technically obligated to accept it, through time, which he could not. He had sensed something lay within those teachings, that they were false; but he had the feeling that the cycle will continue, for eternity, but he also had hope, that Sin would truly be destroyed, evermore.

Gradually marching upon the concrete pathway, paying no heed to the environment that encircled him, he did not have all the time in the world, he had somewhere to visit that would take an eternal to arrive at, he truly wanted to make Jecht pleased, even if Jecht cannot see it, but hopefully he would feel it, and hopefully... it would not be too late. It was like two worlds were breathing, at the same time, whilst Spira can see Zanarkand in complete wreckage.

Approaching the area where the Shoopuf was located, the North Wharf, sitting by the marine resting before another ride, there remained a gargantuan whale-like creature which appeared to be further away from the land; it appeared to be almost near the centre of the deep-sea, which stared directly at the guardian in crimson. Auron could feel Jecht lie within that armour, no longer human, just a withered spirit which could truly control Sin's mind, but not its physical actions, until the next summoning. The strangest feeling was Auron could really sense Jecht screeching from within that shell, having the desire for it to be over, he wanted his spirit to rest. An ear-splitting whale-like sound could be heard from the creature, endlessly, but Auron strangely had a connection with it, a bond which strengthened every moment, during their meet.

"We meet again, Jecht." Auron had barely whispered, his facial expression not attempting to grimace into tears one bit, the guardian in crimson had taught himself to be strong, to be wise, and not reveal a single drop of sorrow, although he could feel it from within.

Many citizens believed that Sin was their punishment for their crimes, since it was created during the Machina war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, Sin was only formed for the conflict to end, and had became a demonic penalty for the people of Spira, to follow the creed of Yevon, Sin's creation. Sin remained motionless, casting a fearsome gaze at Auron from its distance; this creature had scales which could develop into Sinscales, petite monsters which breathe on Sin's body. Since Auron had caught his death ten years ago, his spirit remained in pyreflies, cramming together since his soul was strong enough to live on in the world of Spira.

There, the guardian in crimson had grasped a footstep in the direction of the shore, merely to become close to the creature which remained in the ocean, not a soul was in sight since the vibrant stars began to glitter within the heavens, perhaps everyone was resting indoors, the largest star which remained within the murky sky, perhaps that was Lord Braska, the legendary high-summoner. A movement within the water could be heard, somewhat splashing into tears from either side of Sin, this vast creature swam close towards Auron, until both of its clawed arms sat by the coast, before the guardian.

In the sight of unholy, Sin appeared to be Spira's only nightmare, a frightful nightmare which contained a vast summoning, even though it could not be seen. Auron received a vision from within his mind, a spell of his history, in addition to Jecht's one and only son. An eye, a violet vapour which enclosed it, perhaps it was the eye of Sin. Lord Braska, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron appeared to be in the Moonflow, paying a visit to Guadosalam to rest at the inn which appeared to be located there. Lord Braska was welcomed by Lord Jyscal; the Maester of Yevon in addition to the leader of the Guado, a young male appeared to be behind Jyscal, which was his son, Seymour, who was introduced to the summoner and his guardians, Seymour was recently summoned back to Guadosalam, since he had spent his late childhood as well as his teenage years in Baaj Temple, located in the island of Bikanel. He appeared to be at the age of eighteen, and he was not too keen on his father, in fact he truly despised him.

The vision of Guadosalam had gradually vanished into thin air, it suddenly located itself in the Zanarkand which appeared to be in deep wreckage, the summoner and his two guardians were striding towards the entrance of where Lady Yunalesca remained, although Auron could not accept it, he did not want to watch Lord Braska pass away for the world of Spira.

Taking a turn into the Zanarkand where Tidus remained, the young Blitzball Player had taken a seat onto the deck of the coast, perhaps he had thoughts drifting throughout his mind, and once he started to hum the Hymn of the Fayth, the vision had gradually disappeared, as well as Auron.


End file.
